A Planted Seed
by KakashiSauce
Summary: Kakashi burst into Kinoe's life when he was just ten years old, and since that time, he's never stopped helping him. Hardened by Root, confused by his lack of social contact, Kinoe wasn't the easiest person to be friends with. But then again, neither was Kakashi. (WARNING: potential spoilers for fillers if you arent caught up. Kakayama. Yaoi eventually.)
1. Chapter 1

Kinoe hadn't had the fortune of meeting many people who had made an impact on his life. His only childhood memories were of green, bubbly liquid and black, leathery tubes. His only parental memories were of Orochimaru gazing at him through rounded glass, his face distorted by the waning edges of his confines. He didn't even know what life _was _until Danzo had taken him into his organization. The older man had given him a purpose, goals, and something to live for. He'd treated him like a human being instead of a lump of mouldable flesh. He'd believed in him.

And then...this light. This strange, lonely boy. Obviously powerful, obviously respected amongst his peers, and even feared by Danzo. For reasons Kinoe could not understand, Kakashi had taken an interest in him. He'd spared his life, when Kinoe himself would have taken Kakashi's, if their roles had been reversed. Kakashi had...trusted him. Why? What was so special about him that someone like Kakashi, who was obviously very efficient at killing, would press his back to his and stand by his side? Multiple times, Kakashi, the shinobi who was known for being an emotionless killing machine, trusted Kinoe enough to let his guard down around him and put his life in his hands. It...hit a wall in the young mokuton users head, a wall that seemed impenetrable.

But it did something else, too. There was a warmth in his heart, and deep inside his chest, that hadn't been there before. Kakashi was a connection now, where he hadn't really had any before. Kakashi represented good memories; a camaraderie he'd never experienced.

And Kinoe was utterly mesmerized by him. He found that the random times they met on missions weren't enough. He found himself following Kakashi around the village, watching him wander listlessly amongst the crowded streets, speaking to no one. Friends would approach him, and he would turn them down. It was so different from how Kakashi was on missions, from how he treated Kinoe. The young mokuton user didn't understand, but he was intrigued.

What also intrigued him was the fact that he, too, felt the need to protect Kakashi, even when he knew it was a possible determent to his mission. He had been in the position to end Kakashi's life several times since their initial encounter, and every time he instinctively saved him. It was a vicious, all consuming urge. Every tendon in his body would seize, his heart would freeze, and his stomach would lurch painfully. His mind would shout "_NO_" before he even understood what his body was telling him. With Kakashi, he let his instincts take over, possibly for the first time in his life.

And his face...Kinoe could see it. Most of his teammates in Root hid their faces on a regular basis; it made getting attached to them almost impossible. But Kinoe could see Kakashi's eyes. He could see the shape of his face, how his bangs brushed the tips of his eyelashes. Kinoe liked Kakashi's face. He found recalling it was pleasant. Danzo did not have a face like Kakashi's; it was harsh, ragged. Kakashi was...well.

He was...

It was just really nice looking at him.

That was all Kinoe could really understand.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next time Kinoe met Kakashi, it was one of the worst moments of his life. That was saying a lot, considering he'd watched all of his "friends" slowly die and rot away in giant test tubes, completely unable to help them.

But he'd grown to consider Kakashi a sort of friend, hadn't he? Yes, of course. You want to protect your friends, and he wanted to protect Kakashi. He enjoyed his presence. He felt...he felt around him.

Danzo had told him things; things that made him confused and angry. Things that did not seem like the Kakashi he knew.

Hadn't Kakashi helped him protect friends? Hadn't Kakashi also protected him?

So...how could Kakashi have killed one of his own friends?

Kinoe did not live for much; missions was all he had had for a long time. So,when Danzo gave him the mission of ending Kakashi, he felt a part of him die that he hadn't realized had grown so large.

Every time he got a friend, he lost them.

But it didn't matter, did it? His entire life was supposed to be his missions. That's all. He was a tool. Tools don't have friends. So what did it matter if he killed Kakashi, who also killed friends when it was his mission to do so? If Kakashi did it, then Kinoe could do it.

That was what we told himself, until he saw Kakashi. Again...again, he instinctively protected him. His entire mission could have been over with no effort at all, and yet...he'd saved him. And, as usual, Kakashi extended his arm to Kinoe and trusted him.

Kinoe felt such a whirlwind of emotions tearing at his very core that he could hardly walk straight. He realized, very intensely, that the last thing he wanted to do was kill Kakashi.

But the mission.

He WAS the mission.

Danzo gave him life. Danzo was his life. What was he if he didn't serve Danzo?

Who was Kakashi, anyway? A flawed ninja who scarified his friends for the mission, just like Kinoe was expected to do.

But there was still that incredibly warm feeling, that tingling in the air when their bare arms got too close. It was like static, but it burrowed down into Kinoe's gut and stayed there. He didn't know what to think.

So he was angry.

The next chance he got, he took it. He was angry at himself, and angry at Kakashi. How dare he throw his entire existence back into his face like it was some kind of lie. How dare he make him feel this way, when he was probably just as mindless as Kinoe was. Damn him. Damn him for killing his friend, and being just as bad as every other mindless ninja. He was supposed to be different. What did it matter if he died?

But once again, Kinoe found himself with no control. He shouted things at Kakashi that he wasn't supposed to feel. He was just supposed to kill him, that was all. What did he care if he'd killed his friend? What did it matter?

Defeat, in every sense of the word. He'd never seen Kakashi so angry, so lethal. He felt the weight of his warm, strong body. He felt his gaze piercing into his soul. He heard his words; how he was too weak to protect his friend. And he realized something he'd known all along; they were alike. They were exactly alike, except for one thing; Kinoe was the mindless killing machine, not Kakashi.

Again, he felt dead. He felt lifeless. He felt soulless. Kakashi had spared his life, because he was kind. Because he wasn't a friend killer; Kinoe was.

He heard his friend make demands, threaten to take him hostage. It didn't matter to him. He was probably better off dead. He was Kinoe of Root; he lived only for the mission. If he had no mission, what did it matter?


	2. Chapter 2

He let himself be bound without putting up a fight. There was no point, anyway. Kakashi was clearly faster than him, and his amazing jutsu could cut through his wood release. A loud, sneering voice in his head told him that was obviously not the reason he'd given up, but he wasn't used to having an inner voice, so he ignored it.

The tearing, sickening thought of being brought before the Hokage and separated from the only person he knew outside of the Foundation almost made him shiver. Instinctively, he tried to lengthen his time alone with Kakashi, but the other shinobi would not have it. He felt a strong stab of pain at Kakashi's obvious anger, and the thought of having completely lost his trust was worse than the feeling of loneliness that he had grown so accustomed to. When he had begun to value this trust so much, he really did not know. But the professional, curt way Kakashi was treating him, like he was a prisoner from an enemy village, he could not bear.

He deserved it, of course. He deserved whatever it was that came for him next. Dejectedly, he headed towards his unknown fate. The guilt, the anger, and the confusion he felt with himself stewed in his gut. Now that the deed was done, now that he had tried to carry out his mission –the one thing he thought was right in the world – he felt like he had failed so horribly it was utterly incomprehensible. It felt like losing Kakashi's friendship and trust was worse than failing Danzo, the Foundation and his orders. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, frustrated that he had not realized this before.

But _WHY_? Why did betraying Kakashi feel so wrong? Why was it so much worse than anything else? Why did he regret his actions so absolutely?

When they were attacked by Orochimaru's experiments, a kind of strange calm washed over him. Clearly, he was going to die. He was now Kakashi's enemy and an enemy of Konoha. The older jounin would obviously look out for himself and not bother with Kinoe. He tested his restraints and found them too tight to break. Before he could react, he was covered in snakes. He struggled, but could do nothing without his hands and arms. He heard Kakashi reacting beside him, heard him fighting, but had no hope for himself. He knew he deserved what he got, so he was content to die, but...there was this new feeling twisting around his heart, his ribs and his throat. It constricted his very being worse than any snake.

He felt like...he hated to die like this. As a traitor, as someone who would hurt his friend. Kakashi would look back on his corpse and not be sorry. The last memory anyone would have of him was disappointment, and maybe even hate. He had expected to die alone and scared, but he had not ever expected to die hated. It made him want to live.

He felt himself being swallowed, felt teeth all around him, smelt horrible, stale saliva and was scared. He was resigned, but scared. His one comforting thought was that Kakashi must at least be safe. The one who had spared him when Kinoe had not been so kind. The one who called him friend.

In his dream, he was brought back to the place where he had originally expected to die. The tube, the green fluid, the all consuming fear and loneliness. For a moment he was confused, and thought that his entire life in the Foundation and his time with Kakashi had been a dream. Yes, it must have been. He was in the tube all along, and the snake must have been the breaking glass all around him, the saliva the retched green water.

Yes, this was it. This was how he was going to die. Alone, afraid, accomplishing nothing. A short, inconsequential life snuffed out.

Suddenly, he was bathed in a gold, warm light. To his shock, to his delight, to the strengthening of his heart, it was Kakashi who saved him. Confusion, happiness, fear, pain. How could Kakashi exist...was it not a dream?

He heard his name, heard Kakashi's voice, and he struggled towards it. Disorientation greeted him, but when his vision cleared, he realized the tube had been the dream. Kakashi looked scared, concerned. Kinoe was alive and Kakashi had saved him. He sat up, his body numb, and took in his surroundings. The snake was cut in half, obviously by Kakashi, which confirmed that he'd been saved. Kinoe felt...so many things. Anger at himself, confusion, and as if someone had grabbed his heart in the palm of their hand and squeezed it.

"Why...did you save me?" he croaked. He could not understand Kakashi, a person like Kakashi.

"I couldn't just let you die." Was the resolute answer, and the way Kakashi looked at him, he believed it. Suddenly, he felt valued. Not as a tool, but as a person. Kakashi felt he was someone who did not deserve to die. He had protected him, like a friend. How could anyone call Kakashi "friend-killer", when he was so willing to protect others? When it was his instinct, his desire, his wish to protect?

The feelings tearing apart Kinoe's insides were indistinguishable and almost unbearable. How could he ever have been foolish enough to try and hurt Kakashi?

When poison filled the air and Kakashi fell, there was no hesitation. He dove to his knees and grabbed his friend, terrified that he would lose him when Kakashi had been selfless enough to save him. He held his breath and despite the pain in his body, he dragged Kakashi out of the room. As soon as they were free of the gas he tended to his friend. His mind was blank and his body seemed to be acting on its own accord. In a blur, he had stabilized Kakashi, the older shinobi unconscious, but alive.

As he gazed down at Kakashi's soft, sleeping face, Kinoe knew he was doomed. He could never return to the Foundation and carry out his missions mindlessly the way he once had. Technically, he had just gone, once again, completely against orders. Actually, he had accomplished the exact opposite of his mission. But what also confused him was Danzo's reason for having him kill Kakashi. The ANBU was not his enemy and he was not a bad person; he was the exact opposite. Why, then, would Danzo want him to die? Just so he could have a sharingan? That did not seem right, and it was not fair to Kakashi.

He knew he was resolved and he accepted it. He accepted whatever punishment Danzo would give him, because there was absolutely no way he would ever attempt to harm a hair on Kakashi's head again. This he knew for sure.

Actually, he knew more than that. He felt such a strong, primal link to Kakashi that he could have died for him in that very moment. Logically, it was the least he could have done; Kakashi saved him and spared his life. Really, though, Kinoe knew. He knew it had more to do with just duty or honour. Looking at Kakashi, at the face he found so pleasant, at how tired and injured he was (some of it because of Kinoe), all he felt was warmth. Warmth in his chest and in his gut. He could not remember feeling this kind of warmth for anyone else. He respected and admired Danzo, because he was the person who had taken him in and trained him. But this was different, and somehow, Kinoe knew that.

He took a scroll out of his pouch and ripped a piece of it off. He found himself needing, NEEDING to tell Kakashi that he had chosen not to fulfil his mission. When the ANBU awoke to find himself alive, that much would be obvious. But...Kinoe could not stand the idea of Kakashi hating him. He needed him to know what he had chosen. He needed it.

As he pinned his note to the wall, he was suddenly overcome with an uncontrollable urge. It had something to do with his face and Kakashi. It was so strange...it was like...he just needed to look at him closer. Kakashi was pleasant to look at; so that made sense, right?

Cautiously Kinoe kneeled down, brining their faces to the same level. He looked so...unassuming and almost innocent when he was unconscious. Kakashi never really looked mean or evil, but he did look like he meant business. Somehow, he was soft this way.

Kinoe became confused, as his urge still had not gone away. He knew what he felt like doing, but the action itself did not make sense to him. It seemed disrespectful, to approach another shinobi in such a manner when he was unable to defend himself. But he wanted to do it so badly it paralyzed him.

Slowly, Kinoe tilted his mask up. He leaned in closer, and knew that this was right. He adjusted his face so that he could press his lips against Kakashi's cheek. With a gasp, he reeled back. He flushed so brilliantly his cheeks burned. It was like...electricity. How could that be possible? What had he done?

Kinoe leaped up, dropped his mask back and abandoned Orochimaru's lair.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kakashi woke, he instantly panicked. As he took in his surroundings, he remembered that Kinoe had taken them out of danger.

Kinoe!

Leaping up lightning fast he instantly searched for his friend. A kunai stuck out of the wall across from where he'd been sitting, and glaring at him was a white piece of scroll. Kakashi had a very strong feeling of what that note was going to say and felt his panic returning. Just as he feared, Kinoe had accepted the consequences for abandoning his mission and had returned to Danzo.

Fear. Strong, burning fear washed over him. Why hadn't Kinoe just waited for Kakashi to wake up? Why had he risked his life and gone back on his own? Danzo was a complete asshole, who knew what he would do to Kinoe when he found out he had failed.

Worse, what would he do when he found out Kinoe had let Kakashi live? Because Kakashi KNEW Kinoe would not lie to Danzo, at least not completely. He just oozed innocence, trust and naivety.

Strangely, it was one of his charms. Almost ironic for such a lethal ninja.

Shaking his thoughts away, Kakashi barrelled out of the lab and raced back to Konoha with every last drop of his energy. His legs burned, his lungs ached, but most of all panic consumed him. He could not let anything happen to Kinoe. He didn't know what it was that drew him to the younger shinobi, but he could tell from the beginning that he was good. He was good, he was kind. Not only was he good and kind, but he was strong. Kakashi was painfully aware of how much bravery it took to go against everything you knew. There was an entire Foundation full of people older and 'wiser' than Kinoe, yet he was the one who had the guts to do what he thought was right. And he was going to be punished for it.

Kakashi would not let anyone else be punished for doing what was right.

Not while he was alive.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

People all around him tried to hold him back, but he would not be tamed. His injuries were not lethal, the poison was out of his system. Kinoe's life was in his hands, and he would not fail.

Pushing past nurses, guards, and friends, he barged into the Hokage's office. He could not remember the last time he had been this afraid. And oh, he was _afraid_. Images flashed through his mind of what could happen to Kinoe because of him. Because Kinoe had been brave. Because he'd listened to Kakashi.

What did his damn life mean, anyway? Why did he try to protect himself so vehemently? Why had he put someone else in danger?

Something about punishing himself for not letting another person assassinate him was odd, but he chose to think about that later.

"Hirzen-sama! Danzo sent the mokuton user against me. But, he deflected from his mission and saved me. Who knows what's happening to him now! We have to get him out." Kakashi breathed, barely pausing between his words. He hated being still when he knew someone needed him, but he could not rescue Kinoe without the Hokage.

For one horrible, paralyzing moment, Hiruzen looked defeated. Kakashi almost cried out.

"I made an oath never to interfere with the Foundation." He grumbled, his eyes downcast.

Kakashi could not believe it.

"Hiruzen-sama..." he gasped, his stomach dropping to the ground. He scrambled to think of what to do next.

But then...

Everything was a blur after that. Like watching from under water, Hiruzen handed the golden note to Yugao. Why he would trust anyone else with this mission other than him made no sense to Kakashi, but he knew the Hokage was concerned and wanted him to rest.

Cute.

As soon as he was dismissed, he flew from the building. There was absolutely no way in hell he was trusting Kinoe to anyone else. No one wanted to save him as badly as he did. No one else understood.

No one understood.

When they arrived at the Foundation they met resistance as he'd expected. As if Danzo, the man cruel and cold hearted enough to try and assassinate Hiruzen, would skip out at his request. He was probably too busy torturing Kinoe.

His breath left his body and his panic returned.

As soon as Yugao left, he got down to business. Two clown body guards were not going to stop him. He could not remember the last time he had dedicated himself to something so whole heartedly, and he was going to accomplish it.

When he finally, FINALLY found Kinoe, he felt his body go cold. He was strapped to a creepy, metal medical chair. His eyes were wide and distant, obviously trapped in a genjutsu. A deep, all consuming anger filled him. How could anyone treat their comrades like this? He prayed that if Kinoe wasn't already convinced to leave, that this would do it.

He prayed he was alright. That he was...still him.

Feeling slightly sick, Kakashi put his fingers together.

"KAI!"

Instantly, Kinoe's eyes snapped open. He blinked once then turned to Kakashi.

Without knowing it, Kakashi held his breath, desperately hoping. Hoping that he hadn't lost him.

When recognition filled Kinoe's wide, adorable eyes, Kakashi nearly collapsed.

"Kakashi-san..." he gasped, stunned to find him there. Kakashi would have mused on his expression, but they were clearly still in danger.

"Come, Kinoe! We have to get out of here."

With a little smile, Kinoe obeyed. Kakashi felt his heart flutter against his will.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naturally, things did not go according to plan.

Who knew there were SO many people in the shifty Foundation?

Kakashi sure didn't.

But, standing next to Kinoe, the two of them fighting together, it felt right. It felt so right that he was confident everything would be okay. He knew they would figure it out, if they had each other's backs. Which they did. He had Kinoe back.

Something in him surged with joy.

He had Kinoe back. Even if they didn't make it out alive, he had him back.

If they did make it out alive, he really had to teach him how to reinforce his mokuton with chakra. Danzo was obviously a shitty sensei.

Just as Kakashi was prepared to attack Danzo head on and rip his creepy stolen Sharingan out, Hiruzen saved the day. It was tense; it was damn tense, but Hiruzen managed it. Well, obviously he did. He was the Hokage. The fact that Danzo could do ANYTHING at all against Hiruzen's orders floored him, but he was not about to mess with the 'balance' of Konoha.

Despite the situation obviously tilting in their favour, Kakashi felt his heart soar when Hiruzen secured Kinoe. Looking at his little friend, he saw he was unsure. Naturally, easily, he went to him. He placed a strong hand on his shoulder and gazed. He tried to assure him that he was in good hands without words. That he would watch out for him. That he'd never hurt him.

Kinoe's smile, his eyes, told him he understood. He felt a pulse run through them that he didn't know how to take, so he removed his hand. It felt like his arm had been burned. He tried to ignore the small shiver he felt.

Before he knew it, they were back in Konoha.

Safe.

He'd done it. He'd actually done it.

Kinoe stayed in the hospital overnight for some light prodding by the nurses, and Kakashi was sent home soon after his light wounds were seen to. He sat on his bed staring at his right hand. His hand that had caused so much death. His hand that had failed people important to him.

But this time, he'd done it. He had tried with everything he had, put all his skills to the test, and he'd done it. He'd saved someone important.

A small smile graced his features.

Maybe he wasn't completely useless after all.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kinoe tried to breathe normally as he waited to be admitted to ANBU. His paper work was taking a long time, which he assumed was normal. They basically had to start him from scratch, as if he'd just been born. All of his information from the Foundation was unknown, and Kinoe himself could not talk about it. Not that he really wanted to; it was the last thing he wanted to think about. Remembering the look on Danzo's face when Kakashi had come to rescue him...well, basically 'rescue' was the right word. Danzo would have done something horrible to both of them, and that he could not forgive. Especially if he had hurt Kakashi. Kakashi, who had risked everything to rescue him.

The usual warmth flooded his body that was normal for thoughts of that day. To say that he'd been shocked...to say that he'd been happy. Happy...a feeling he was not accustomed to. But that's what he felt, knowing Kakashi cared that much.

Cared.

So many new concepts that he could definitely get used to.

He realized he was smiling stupidly to himself and scrambled to school his features. He had to make a good impression on his new comrades.

Comrades...

Finally, he felt ready. Taking a deep, long breath, he grasped the handle and opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside all eyes turned to him.

He was the smallest one in the room by far, but that he was used to. Stepping inside the room, he felt incredibly nervous. He had never had to make friends before. All of these people were supposed to be his friends eventually.

He caught sight of Kakashi. He was smiling at him, proud. That was enough.

"Hi! I'm Kinoe. I transferred from the Foundation."

To his delight, everyone smiled and welcomed him. He could not believe how different ANBU was. People here were...

Human...

He felt someone guide him forward and realized Kakashi was speaking about him. He tried hard not to blush, but having Kakashi praise him after everything they'd been through...

And to give him a new name. It was like they could start over, just as friends. Not at odds, not pulled apart, and with no bad history. Like the Foundation never happened.

He felt like he was walking on clouds. He felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. He gazed up at Kakashi, who was smiling warmly at him. It was wonderful, his smile. He hoped he would be seeing more of it. He would be, wouldn't he? Kakashi was his captain now. He would be serving him, the man who had given him a fresh start. A purpose that could be his own. The feeling of being valued.

An overwhelming surge of affection engulfed him. He wanted to honour Kakashi, to somehow tell him how grateful he was, and that he would serve him forever. He glanced away, nervous.

"Okay...Senpai."

He flicked his eyes back, trying to gauge Kakashi's response. Kakashi's gaze, warm and intent, focused on Tenzou. His smile increased just the slightest. His eyes were alight. It was all the confirmation Tenzou needed.

Blushing, he looked down.

He felt Kakashi place a strong, warm hand on his shoulder. It lingered. Its heat spread through his arm all the way down to his fingers.

He had a good feeling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

So...I'm gonna estimate that Tenzou is 16 and Kakashi is 20?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi and Tenzou fought side by side in ANBU as if they'd known each other forever. The two of them seemed to fall into a sort of routine, where without even realizing it, they turned to each other for everything. Naturally, they would stand shoulder to shoulder ahead of the group. Mindlessly, Kakashi would speak his thoughts around Tenzou, hardly seeming to realize what he said until his younger friend gazed at him in confusion. It was as if Tenzou was Kakashi's shadow, an extension of himself that he knew completely yet hardly knew at all. It was as if Kakashi was Tenzou's pillar, a place he wanted to be beside for strength, but only needed to lean on in times of great need.

It was obvious to all in team 'Ro' that Tenzou greatly admired Kakashi, yet their relationship was not one of a puppy following its master. Both shinobi were trained, talented and professional. They stood on the same level despite the fact that Kakashi was Tenzou's senior and superior. Kakashi did not look down on Tenzou, did not treat him like an annoyance or a temporary follower. They were friends, teammates and partners, without ever having to call each other anything of the sort.

It was trust. Tenzou trusted Kakashi absolutely, following his every order, turning his back on a fight when he knew he was near. Kakashi trusted Tenzou absolutely, never bothering to guard his words or thoughts around him, saying what came naturally because he knew Tenzou would answer honestly.

Honesty. That was one of Kakashi's favourite things about Tenzou. He was bluntly honest, almost to a fault. It was not in a cruel way, not ever. Tenzou merely never learned the art of social interactions and what was generally kept hidden and what was not. What was usually said to mask ones true thoughts and what was not. If Kakashi said something that confused him, he said so plainly. If Kakashi was not making sense, he said so plainly.

However, if Kakashi ever spoke a word against his own skills, Tenzou would jump to his side and remind him how incredible he was. If Kakashi ever seemed down, Tenzou would innocently lift him up with words of genuine praise. Tenzou did not know how to suck up, how to try and falsely impress people, he was simply himself. If he told Kakashi he was the most amazing shinobi he had ever met, he meant it. His comments tended to go to Kakashi's head, and sometimes, other places he tried to forget about.

"But Kakashi-senpai, you are one of the best shinobi in ANBU, if not the best. Why would you ever say such a thing?"

"No, Kakashi-senpai. You are a good person; otherwise I would not be here."

"Kakashi-senpai, why are you speaking this way so suddenly? There is no reason to doubt yourself."

Kakashi would merely reign in his reactions, his thoughts, his impulses, his desires, and take Tenzou's comments in stride.

The reality was that Tenzou was the one person Kakashi was genuinely close with who he did not have to hide from. He did not have to keep secrets from him. They were both in ANBU, they were on the same level, they often went on the same missions. He felt himself growing farther from his school friends, who he was often away from for long periods of time, who he could not share his life with. Tenzou was beside him on some of the bloodiest missions of Kakashi's life, missions which he was not allowed to speak about with his classmates. It was like he'd finally met someone he could completely rely on without even realizing it.

"Very impressive work on the last mission, Kakashi-senpai." Tenzou commented absently, tossing his mask into his locker. "That jounin had it out for you."

"Mah." Was Kakashi's response. He hated assassinating people; he didn't think it was anything impressive. Yet he did it anyway. Kakashi did it because someone told him to, and because he had the stomach for it.

He instinctively glanced to the side and found Tenzou staring at him curiously, his large, almond eyes insightful. "What's the matter?"

Kakashi looked back into his locker, gazing into its depths as if it was an endless ocean. As usual, he felt himself answering despite his usual tendency towards secrecy. "I don't enjoy assassinations."

Tenzou laughed lightly as he peeled off his top, tight on his body from sweat and exertion. "I don't think anyone particularly enjoys them, Senpai."

Kakashi 'hmmphed' and struggled to keep his gaze on Tenzou's pleasant face instead of letting his eyes wander like they were frustratingly tempted to do. He found himself having to control a lot of urges around Tenzou. Of course, it made him wonder. It made him more than wonder. But what could he do? What would the point possibly be?

"At least we're here, Senpai. At least we're doing good for our village. Sometimes I think about the things I did for Danzo, when I knew no better. Sometimes it keeps me up at night."

Kakashi whipped his head around, staring at Tenzou in surprise, who now insisted on pulling a Kakashi and glaring at his locker. Squaring his shoulders, Kakashi took a step towards Tenzou and brought the two of them so close their chests nearly collided. Tenzou turned, his eyes wide, not expecting such a reaction from Kakashi.

The older jounin held up a strong finger, his gaze intent. "Dont. Don't do that to yourself, Tenzou. Danzo, he...well..." Kakashi couldn't help hesitating, but he continued. "He does what he thinks is best for the village. And you were very young."

Tenzou held Kakashi's gaze, but there was something deep in his eyes that persisted despite Kakashi's words.

"Not always, Senpai. He-Ugh!"

"Tenzou!"

The mokuton user stumbled, grasping his throat. Kakashi was at his side instantly, gripping his shoulders.

"Just calm down and breathe. It'll stop soon."

Tenzou buckled over, hands on his thighs, trying to calm his throat into opening once more. Kakashi gently rubbed his kouhai's back, feeling horrible for being the cause of the topic of Danzo. This had happened once before to his poor friend, and Tenzou had nearly passed out when his face turned completely blue from choking on the binding jutsu.

Finally, after a nerve wracking minute, Tenzou lifted his head and took a long, deep breath. Kakashi watched him the entire time with obvious anxiety. And hatred. How he hated Danzo.

"How do you feel?" The copy-nin asked softly.

Tenzou nodded first, then after another breath, smiled a shaky smile up at his captain. "I'm fine. Sorry to worry you, Senpai."

Only Tenzou would apologize for nearly dying.

"You must be hungry after our mission." Kakashi concluded in an attempt to stray the conversation as far from the Foundation as possible. "Let's go for lunch. I'll pay."

Tenzou's bright eyes grew twice their size. "Senpai is paying? Wow!"

Kakashi looked completely indignant. "Hey...I treat you to stuff."

The genuinely confused look on Tenzou's face nearly made Kakashi fall over.

"You do? When?"

Not being able to think of enough moments to back up his completely moot point he intelligently decided to dodge the bullet. "I'm having a hard time remembering at the moment. Anyway, let's head out. Finish changing so we can eat."

Tenzou was most certainly naive, but he was far from stupid. He shot Kakashi a knowing smirk and turned back around to his locker. "As you wish, Senpai."

The way Kakashi froze mid tug of his shirt was lost on Tenzou. It took but a moment for the copy-nin to clear his head enough to continue, but he could not ignore the trail of fire that blazed down his torso at Tenzou's words. There was something seriously wrong with him. It shouldn't turn him on that Tenzou was so loyal.

But it did.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days went by, the missions went on, and Tenzou stayed by Kakashi's side. They were not always on the same mission, but they always met each other in the locker rooms after to de-stress and chat. Seeing each other after a mission felt a lot like coming home. A warm, welcoming place they trusted.

There was an interesting dynamic in team Ro. The others were...well. A lot more of what you would expect from an ANBU agent. They were not the most social, they had tendencies towards actions that were almost cruel, and they tended to judge faster than they should have. Tenzou could not believe what he saw when he and Kakashi headed to the training grounds to meet the team and their new recruit, Itachi. Kakashi was rightly furious, but he hid it well behind his usual mask of calm. Tenzou was just startled. Itachi was new to ANBU, and he was only 11. Tenzou remembered joining ANBU when he was 13. What would it have felt like for his team to welcome him by throwing weapons at him? He couldn't imagine.

When their training was over and Kakashi and Tenzou were alone in the locker room the mokuton user decided to broach the subject.

"Ah...Kakashi-senpai."

His captain turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you think our team mates are cruel?"

Kakashi smiled lightly and hung his mask before leaning his back against the lockers and giving Tenzou his full attention. "Do you?"

With a shy glance down Tenzou continued. "I don't mean to talk badly about anyone, Senpai. It's just...I've sensed it for a while, and today...I can't understand why they did that to Itachi. I suppose it's a good thing I was at the Foundation when I was 10."

Kakashi laughed lightly, but his eyes did not mirror it. "It's the way of the ANBU, Tenzou. Cold. Tough."

"But you're not like that, Senpai." Tenzou answered innocently.

Something squeezed Kakashi's heart and he shifted his chest to try and alleviate the feeling. "I've been told many times that I'm cold. People insist on thinking I'll walk around slaughtering my friends without another thought."

"But you're not, and you wouldn't." Tenzou responded strongly, his eyes piercing Kakashi's. The mokuton user felt a slight, old guilt twist his gut. He had been one of those people to accuse Kakashi of being a 'friend-killer'. But he knew better, now. He knew much better.

Kakashi ducked his head to hide his smile. "Anyway. Don't worry about our team, Tenzou. They're loyal."

With a little bob of his head, Tenzou absently turned back to changing. He did not look satisfied, but in all honesty, Kakashi had no idea how to comfort him. The truth was that ANBU was not the kind of place for those with soft hearts. The people in it needed to be cruel in some way to complete their missions without snapping.

Which is what he found so curious about Tenzou. He was such an efficient shinobi, he completed his sometimes gruesome missions without question. Yet...he was not 'dark'. He was not 'cruel'. Kakashi wondered how he, too, could be like that; complete his missions without turning black inside.

If it wasn't already too late for that...

"Senpai?"

Kakashi jerked his head up. Tenzou was staring at him the way he did when Kakashi was acting overly criptic.

"It's nothing." He answered simply.

Tenzou seemed to contemplate something for a moment, biting his lip and furrowing his brow adorably. Everything Tenzou did was kind of adorable. It completely contrasted his ANBU shinobi tendencies.

"Would Senpai like lunch this time?"

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, fighting a large smile. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

Tenzou turned completely red.

"Uh...y-yes..."

Only a heartless demon wouldn't have smiled at _that_. He took a step forward, placed both his hands on Tenzou's shoulders, and flashed him his most genuine eye smile. It seemed only Tenzou got to see him genuinely happy these days.

"I'm alright, Tenzou. Thank you."

The mokuton user seemed to be hooked into Kakashi's gaze, which did nothing for the thrill the copy-nin got when he could see, plainly, how strongly he had Tenzou. Because deep down Kakashi knew he had him.

"Okay..." Tenzou murmured, barely blinking.

With one last smile, Kakashi turned and headed out of the locker room. The conversation about lunch reminded him that he really needed to go home and make a whole bunch of food.

"Senpai..." he heard behind him, the voice so tiny he almost questioned who had said it. Turning, he could see Tenzou looking so guilty that Kakashi became slightly panicked something bad had happened.

"What is it?"

"Do you...hold it against me?" he whispered.

It only took a second for Kakashi to realize what Tenzou was asking. Wordlessly, he approached him again. Tenzou stood deathly still, his hands clenched at his sides. It pained Kakashi to see him actually, genuinely worried about what his response would be. Was he doing something to make Tenzou think he resented him?

They stood toe to toe for another moment, but Kakashi's gaze was so soft that Tenzou slowly started to lose some of his tension.

"No." Kakashi breathed. "No, Tenzou. In my mind, it never happened."

It seemed like Tenzou had a hard time controlling his emotions in that moment, as hard of a time as Kakashi was having. He seemed like he almost shouted something, but clamped his mouth shut. He looked at the ground, he looked back up at Kakashi, he looked to the side. He was so precious it just killed the older jounin. Finally, Tenzou grasped Kakashi's eyes with his own. They were wide and full of emotion.

"Senpai..." was all he managed before he made as if to put his arms around Kakashi, then stopped so suddenly it looked like he'd been burned. He turned completely red and clamped his arms back down to his sides. Kakashi could not help laughing. Tenzou's face positively shone.

"Were you trying to hug me?" the copy-nin chuckled.

Tenzou looked like he wanted to die. He stared hard at the ground.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry? We're friends, aren't we?"

Tenzou jerked his head up, as if not answering would nullify their friendship. "Yes, of course!"

"You don't have to apologize for wanting to hug a friend." He explained softly as he raised his arms slightly, giving Tenzou the okay to come closer. The mokuton user looked stunned, shy and hesitant. Kakashi wiggled his fingers and shot him a questioning look. "My arms are starting to get tired."

Finally, a tiny smile crept onto Tenzou's face. He took the couple, small steps it took to come into contact with his captain. He rested his cheek against the padding of Kakashi's chest armour and folded his arms around his strong torso. Heat instantly washed through him, almost making him gasp. Kakashi's smell was overwhelming, and it felt like fire in his senses. He felt his captain hug him back, felt his hands on his sides, his arms on his back, and nearly clenched every muscle in his body. He hadn't expected it to be like this. He knew his captain was special to him, but he couldn't explain these feelings. He felt horrible, reacting this way. It was probably disrespectful to his Senpai. It was...he knew what it was. He knew, instinctively. It scared him.

Unfortunately for Tenzou, he had no idea Kakashi was struggling in the same way. Tenzou was so small in his arms, yet he knew how powerful he was. He was warm, he was soft, and he cared enough to want to be close to him. Kakashi feared what he felt every time Tenzou was close, and the extreme hesitance he experienced in ever letting go of his little friend confirmed his anxieties. This could never be good for anyone. Tenzou was young. Well...not really, not by shinobi standards. But, he was younger than Kakashi. He barely had any contact with civilization outside of the Foundation. He'd hardly even met anyone from the village.

Kakashi had to fight not to tighten his grip. He, embarrassingly, had to fight not to gently smell Tenzou's hair.

It was Kakashi who gently broke the hug. He realized with slight horror that they had probably been embraced for far too long. One glance down at Tenzou showed him his friend hadn't noticed; on the contrary, he was glowing with happiness.

"Alright, Tenzou. I have to go."

He got a quick set of nods in response. With a flick of his fingers in goodbye, he turned and tried to leave as quickly as possible without being obvious.

He was kind of in trouble.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
